


The Rodger Express

by kisslicknipsuck



Series: 2013 adventchallenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisslicknipsuck/pseuds/kisslicknipsuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry could only blink at the gift Draco had gotten him. The books and naughty underwear he'd gotten Draco seemed pretty worthless in comparison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rodger Express

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Train Set' over @ LJ's adventchallenge for Day 2/25. Unbeta'd.

Most of the train was a rather horrible orange with two black stripes running horizontally down the sides—except for the caboose, which was inexplicably green with a single vertical yellow stripe down the middle. It lumbered towards the Dilton Marsh railway station, steam rising up from its underbelly and disappearing into the cold night air. 

Beside him, Draco stood with his left arm linked with Harry's right, his hand buried in his own pocket against the chill. They were alone together on the platform since the station had closed to the public hours ago. Harry didn't know why _they_ were there, shivering together under the stars, waiting for some train to take them to nowhere in particular. He would've preferred to stay tucked away in their room at Malfoy Manor where it was warm and there was hot cocoa. 

But Draco had been so excited about the train that Harry had been unable to deny him, despite Draco's refusal to explain what was so important about the train. And Harry still didn't understand when the three-car train came to a stop in front of them with a hiss and a squeal of brakes. 

Draco's arm squeezed around Harry's, so he turned to look at his boyfriend of two years. Draco was grinning like a madman and Harry tried not to be too alarmed by it. 

"Happy Christmas," Draco said, taking his arm back and wrapping it around Harry's shoulders to lead him towards the entrance of the middle car. 

"Er, Happy Christmas?" Harry said in return, slightly confused. 

"Do you like her? I was going to have one built from scratch, but mother thought it would be more practical to simply buy one already made. I had a time finding one acceptable for our purposes, though."

"You _bought_ the train?" 

Draco stopped abruptly and looked over at Harry with a smirk on his face. "Harry, it's your present. Why do you think I brought you here?"

Harry could only blink at him. "You _bought_ me a _train_?" The books and naughty underwear he'd gotten Draco seemed pretty worthless in comparison. 

"Obviously."

" _Why?_ I mean, not that I'm ungrateful. Thank you, of course," he snuck a quick kiss to Draco's cheek. "But why a train?"

Draco's smirk widened into a lecherous grin that raised Harry's brow. "I was thinking we could attach the rear cars to the Hogwarts Express so we could travel with the students like Minerva keeps badgering us to do, but still have some _privacy_ along the way."

Harry glanced at the orange monstrosity and then back at Draco. "Have I ever told you how much I love that you're a Slytherin?"

"You know, I don't think you have. You'll have to remedy that on board."

Harry grinned and leaned in to kiss the smug look off the man's face. 

Draco ended the kiss with a playful nip to Harry's bottom lip and then spun away from him to the door of the car. He slid it open and gestured dramatically with a twirl of his hands towards the entrance. "Welcome, my love, to the Rodger Express."

Laughing, Harry pulled Draco into the car by his hips and didn't spare the interior a glance before he set to work singing his Slytherin's praises.


End file.
